Resurrección
by Eliodoto
Summary: Algunos creen que podemos volver a nacer, descubran si es la realidad de un joven que muere.


Les tengo otra historia, es un drama, ¡eso digo yo!, el caso es que también tiene su temita extraño, espero les guste.

-

-

-

**Cap. 1 Un Mal Recuerdo**

-

-

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que los G Revolution pelearon con los BEGA Bladers y dos campeonatos más ganados en equipo, para su fortuna de los Dickenson no había vuelto a poner esas estupidas reglas que los hacia casi enemigos, todos participaban, solo se turnaban si tenían mucho que estudiar. Kai que iba más avanzado estaba por cursar el último año de Ingeniería Civil la cual no fue bien vista por su abuelo ya que siempre tenía idea de que le ayudase a cumplir locas expectativas, pero el quería una carrera que le permitiera alejarse del encierro y esa era una carrera con trabajo de campo y mucho tiempo libre. Por otra parte se encontraba Kenny que seguía sus estudios en una institución especializada de la BBA junto con Max en Estados Unidos, Tyson estudiaba leyes, mientras que Ray se las ingeniaba en la carrera de Ingeniería Agronómica con el fin de desarrollar un poco más a su pueblo ya que estos eran de vida sencilla y no se preocupaban más que por sus cultivos y sus animales de crianza, Hillary estudiaba medicina para después especializarse en un Doctorado en Pediatría, a todos les iba bien, nada más que los últimos mencionados estaban por cursar el cuarto año

Hoy iniciaban las clases y era seguro que los novatos e ingresados por equivalencia andarían desorientados, eso le pasaba a una chica de 1.75 m. de cabellera ocre, la chica de pelo lacio recogía su largo cabello en un par de trenzas que iniciaban en su cuello, sus grandes ojos verdes mostraban desesperación al sentir que se encontraba desorientada, su vestimenta junto con la de las chicas presentes era típica de su edad. Cargando su pequeña mochila se movía entre los demás estudiantes mientras observaba un papel con los horarios de sus clases, hasta que choca con alguien

Disculpa, no logro encontrar mi salón y ando muy distraída – levantando su rostro ve a un joven bicolor de 1.92 m. que al parecer no le agraciaba nada lo que había sucedido

No te preocupes, es normal que los nuevos cometan ese error – sonaba comprensivo pero sin cambiar aquella expresión tan dura

No es para tanto… ¡oye!, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – coloca el papel frente a los ojos del chico- me podrías decir donde queda este salón – él la mira serio, y por ello asume – disculpa, mi nombre es Angelina Kristofferson y él tuyo

Kai Hiwatari – contesta – pero no es por eso la expresión de hace un momento – con su mano izquierda señala a su derecha una puerta

¡¿Era por eso!? – dice apenada a lo que él asiente – disculpa si te moleste

Si me hubieras hecho caminar como loco si me hubieras molestado… tú, estas en cuarto año de arquitectura ¿verdad? – la chica lo ve muy sorprendida

'¿Cómo es que lo supo?' claro, ¿pero tu como lo sabes?

Por que es la sala de diseño y solo e visto a chicos que comienzan su cuarto año en este semestre – aclara mientras que la chica no dejaba de verlo con sus ojos muy abiertos

'Es muy deductivo' – pensaba mientras trataba de recobrar su postura – ahora que sabes todo de mi sin que yo haya abierto la boca

Además de haberme mostrado tu hoja de asignaturas – enfatiza haciéndola ver que esa era otra señal con la que le había dicho lo que parecía solo una deducción

Si, bueno, deja que me saque eso de la mente, ¿tu que estudias? – él la ve con malicia

Serás mi adjunta, me graduó este año – se burla

¡No me digas que eres ingeniero! – sonaba más decepcionada que alegre o sorprendida mientras arqueaba su espalda

Si, ¡pero no veo el motivo de tu humor! – ve como ella se cruza de brazos y camina hacia su salón

'¿Cree que es poca cosa que digan que esta carrera es la mujer de la suya, que somos las que complican las cosas y que ellos arreglan el problema en el que siempre lo mete su mujer?'

¡Oye!, ¡¿acaso dije algo que te ofendiera?! – la chica no le puso atención y serró de golpe la puerta, él comenzó a reír diciéndose – las mujeres de esta carrera no tienen remedio – por lo que escuchaba de sus compañeros más sociables podía imaginarse lo que ella pensaba

Idio…

¿Eres nueva? – una chica acababa de asustarla al colocar una mano en su hombro

Dios,… ¡ustedes si que ponen nerviosa a la gente nueva! – reclama poniéndose la mano en el corazón – sentí que el corazón salió corriendo de mi pecho

No, no lo creo, no tienes ningún agujero – se mofaba viendo su pecho

Claro, búrlense de la nueva – se cruzaba de brazos muy enfadada

No lo tomes a mal. Bienvenida a la Universidad de Hosei – le extiende la mano y su saludo es correspondido – me llamo Donna – ahora se fijaba en sus rasgos era una chica un poco más baja que ella, de cabellera rubia corta hasta los hombros, ojos azules, ambas chicas no tenían nada que envidiar de la otra en cuanto a atributos se refería

Otro buen culo que mirar – decía un chico moreno con rasgos latinos como de la estatura de ellas

Cuida tu lenguaje Jonas, ella es nueva, no te des a la broma tan rápido – el chico se encoge de hombros y se retira

No te preocupes, en mi otra universidad era lo mismo y ni que digamos con la gente de ingeniería – se queja recordando momentos vergonzosos

Esos tipos son reservados, pero cuando se les da un poco de confianza – se expresa con desánimo al recordar ciertos incidentes en las fiestas de la facultad

Claro, ni se respetan entre ellos y menos a los más callados, solo las mujeres se salvan – contesta acalorada

Por suerte hay uno respetuoso, pero difícil de tratar – comenta con ilusión

¿Lo dices por?

Por que comúnmente es serio, pero hay momentos en que sale con tonterías tan virgas como los demás, ese Kai – pronuncia su nombre entre suspiros

¡Kai!, ¿hablas de Kai Hiwatari, el que esta cursando quinto año de ingeniería?

¿Así es!, ¿que te pareció?

En una cosa tienes razón, se burla de uno como si fuera un sabelotodo

Entonces andaba de buen humor, de lo contrario ni te hubiera dirigido la palabra, ignora a las personas de tal forma que hasta uno siente que no existe y que solo él esta en este mundo, que todos somos fantasmas que seguimos sin saber que hemos muerto

En ese caso no quiero verlo en uno de sus días normales

No es tan malo como se escucha, ¿sabes...

Dime – pide interesada en lo que pueda decirle

Es solo una suposición, pero que tal si le has caído bien – la joven le ve con duda – es que si es así tal vez puedas pregúntale si quiere ser nuestro modelo para hacer una pintura para la exposición de la semana cultural que se celebra en dos semanas

Y por que no hacen algo de su imaginación o le piden a otro que pose para ustedes si tanto se ha negado – contesta un tanto molesta porque sería utilizada

Es que no se ha negado, pero no sabemos como abordarlo y es que si tiene el cuerpo apropiado o el que buscamos para nuestra obra, no vemos por que hacer algún tipo de audición para eso, los chicos ya tienen a una que pose para ellos y esta lindísima – pide casi de rodillas para que la chica acepte su petición

Si veo la oportunidad se lo diré – contesta alegrando a su nueva amiga. Pasando la hora y media sale de la única clase que tenia ese día. En el patio frontal ve con atención a una chica y un chico que se le hacia conocido, repasando en su mente recuerda que el chico estudiaba en su antigua universidad y supuso que tal vez la chica era una persona que lo había ido a visitar en alguna ocasión

¿Solo para eso viniste a verme Tyson, para insultarnos? – escuchaba que le reclamaba al hombre frente a ella

No venia a eso Hill, pero tú siempre me sales con ese estúpido tema – contesta con un humor similar

Eres un idiota que no entiende de esas cosas y te atreves a discutir con migo- molesta le

Se supone que ambos estamos a punto de ser profesionales y tu lo ves como si fueras una niña fantasiosa, ¿quién crees que es en realidad idiota?, él no es una persona especial – gritaba llamando la atención de los estudiantes que salían de la universidad

Estúpido, tu no has estado presente cuando e sostenido ese tipo de charlas con él, esa presencia no es la de un chico normal, hasta un ignorante como tu lo entendería de haber estado ahí

Tal vez por ignorante no lo entendería doctorcita, pero sabes que, tal vez pida una orden del psiquiátrico para que los lleven a ambos a que se refundan en ese lugar hasta que entiendan que ustedes son los desequilibrados, más ese maniático que te ha dormido hasta hundirte en la misma mierda que él – An pensaba que si esas palabra eran tan duras para ella que solo las escuchaba, ¿cómo se sentiría al que se las dirigían?, de la chica no escucho salir una contestación verbal solo vio con que fuerza era dada una palmada en el rostro de aquel muchacho que casi cae. El inmediatamente reacciona y levanta su mano sin que ella reaccionara ya que no levantaba su vista, los presentes miraban igual de sorprendidos la escena pero nadie se metía, él chico se quedo unos segundos en posición para golpear a la joven pero no cayo en la bajeza de hacerlo, aun enfadado baja la mano – pendeja, espero que tu marido se baya al infierno para que cuando nos veamos pueda ensartarle una estaca en el culo

Terminando de hablar sin sentido, se voltea y camina rápidamente fuera del plantel, no pudiendo más ella se deja caer de rodilla tapando su rostro, An acelero el paso para ayudarla pero alguien más había llegado en su auxilio, pero eso no hace que se detenga y que llegara a consolarla, ve que él que la acompañaba era el mismo chico que se había mofado de ella al llegar esa mañana

Te he dicho que no discutas con él algo que además de no entender no le importa, mira que te lastimas más a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros – Kai la levanta tomándola de los brazos y la abraza – te sientes bien – ella asiente mientras él le seca las lagrimas

¡Oye! – al escuchar a Angelina ambos la ven pero en ángulos distinto notan lo que hace, de una sola bofetada hace caer al chico que a duras penas logra hacer que Hillary no caiga con él ya que aun estaban algo tomados por los brazos – como te atreves a preguntar si se encuentra bien si tu ni te moviste de tu lugar cuando ese idiota iba a agredirla, es tu amiga no – sus ojos estaban enrojecidos del coraje de aquella escena

Lo siento, pero no podía – se levanta sin enojo aparente – me ardió, espero que no quede señal de tu mano

¿Cómo que no podías?...

Yo le pedí que no se metiera cuando discutiera con alguno de nuestros amigos – ambas chicas se ven nada más que con distintas expresiones, An una de discordia y Hillary una de tristeza – igual te pido a ti que no te metas en nuestros problemas, te afectarían más que a nosotros – se da la vuelta y se pone en marcha

No te molesta si te acompañamos – pedía por ambos

No, ya se me pasara, no es con ustedes mi enojo – los tres caminan sin sentido saliendo del perímetro de la universidad hasta que se sientan en las bancas de un parque, después de un par de minutos él chico se levanta en busca de bebidas

¡¿Si ya no te encuentras molesta te podría hacer unas preguntas!? – aprovecha al estar a solas

Adelante – contesta un poco calmada

¿Por que no dejas que Kai te ayude cuando alguien quiere abusar de ti? – la cuestionada mira al cielo mientras suspira

No me gusta recordarlo, pero si tanto te interesa ser parte de nosotros no importara decirlo – al verla la presente asiente – hace un par de años tuve una discusión igual que la de hoy con el mismo chico de hace rato, nada más que no fue así de pacifica – se detiene mientras que su acompañante la ve detenidamente – en esa ocasión fue al revés la agresión, él fue el que perdió primero el control, pero no logro golpearme, el problema fue que nuestros amigos presentes en el momento no captaron que mi caída solo había sido un resbalón no que me hubieran golpeado – recordando empieza a hacerse imágenes del momento

Flash Back

Por eso siempre he pensado que son el tal para el cual. Están igual de locos

El único loco aquí eres tú. Siempre te crees mucho por que has ganado cinco campeonatos seguido sin darte cuenta que siempre has tenido el apoyo de todos los que te rodean y que por ellos eres lo que ahora todos ven – le recalca a Tyson quien últimamente había estado insoportable

Reconozco que me han ayudado un poco, pero eso no hace que deje de ser el campeón mundial – se exalta a si mismo levantando el cuello de la camisa

Y el idiota mundial – dice más en un susurro

¡Oye!

Es una realidad que debes afrontar, no eres el mejor porque eres alguna clase de ser supremo, solo un tonto que usa de pilares a los demás para levantarse, farsante – dándose la vuelta su amigo dispuso a levantar su mano para darle un golpe, en lugar de eso el brazo se va en vano al caerse la chica debido a un resbalón, él se detiene en el aire y la ve sin cambiar la expresión de enfado

Simultáneamente sus amigos que se encontraban cerca de ellos logran ver la escena desde otro ángulo que les da la conclusión de que ella si había recibido el golpe, sin pensarlo corren hasta ellos, Max, Ray y Kenny se acercan a recogerla mientras que Kai se abalanza sobre Tyson golpeándolo con tal furia que no se permitía ver el daño que le hacia. Lo hacia caer por el golpe y lo levantaba para repetir la acción y darle patadas en su costado izquierdo, logrando solo tres al ser detenido por sus amigos

Si la vuelves…

¡KAIII! – llama la atención de los cuatro – no me ha logrado golpear, y aunque lo hubiera logrado no sería grabe – a él no le importaba si así lo era, la intensión contaba mucho para él pero se daba cuenta que lo había hecho pagar de más si era cierto lo que su amiga le decía

Frustrado se suelta de Max y Ray yéndose lentamente del lugar sin pedir disculpas, las palabras no le salían en ese instante y no quería decir una frase errónea que los hiciera enemistarse más de lo que pudieran estar o si fuera peor una acción. Los demás lo miran expectantes, pero recuerdan que hay alguien que necesita rápida atención

Llamen a un doctor, yo veré que Kai no cometa una locura – los demás actúan rápidamente mientras ella corre para darle alcance- Kaii – le llama, al verlo sentado en la acera no muy lejos de la casa, con su cabeza baja – no te vallas, Tyson necesitara que lo ayudes, además debes disculparte – él ladea la cabeza negándose

Dudo poder hacerlo, al menos ahora – ella nota que estaba muy avergonzado por lo que no insiste

Si te parece te aviso cuando él este de humor para verte – él asiente viendo que era lo mejor – de favor te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso, se defenderme de Tyson y de otros. No sabes que puede pasar si pierdes el control, tú o tu oponente podrían salir seriamente lesionados – él asiente nuevamente sin verla – ve a tu casa mientras veo que hacer por Tyson – en esta ocasión si la ve, ambos cabecean diciendo con esto que estaban de acuerdo y se van en sentidos distintos – ya llamaron al doctor – pregunta entrando a la sala

Si, y lo hemos acostado en la cama – comunica Ray un poco desanimado

No pensé que Kai tuviera tanta fuerza – comenta el rubio aun sorprendido

Es comprensible que una persona adquiera más fuerza si debe proteger a alguien que le importa – aclara haciendo sonrojar a la chica

De esta situación es lo único que me hace feliz, entrare a verlo – los tres le indican que puede hacerlo y esta entra a la habitación. Abriendo con cuidado la puerta le llama – ¡Tyson!

Largo – grita tirando una almohada – no quiero que tú ni tú perro guardián se acerquen

Solo queremos disculparnos…

Pide perdón de quien lo merezcas, aquí – se detiene tras una fuerte tos, ella corre en su auxilio notando que escupía sangre – no… te me acerques- pronuncia difícilmente a la vez que la empuja

Viendo que le era imposible razonar con él se va dando únicamente los detalles más impórtate a los presentes – después de unos meses el enfado se le había pasado, pero solo con ella, a Kai no le podía perdonar haberlo hecho perder tiempo por su hospitalización y menos haber perdido el riñón izquierdo por la perforación hecha por la costilla rota

Fin de flash back

-

-

-

-

Bueno, que les pareció, espero que me lo digan, por el momento me quedare hasta aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

Dejen sus review.


End file.
